Wally West: Avenger
by Ealdor
Summary: What happens when HYDRA gets their hands on one of Chrissy's old prototypes? Turning both universes against their heroes is just the beginning. Soon, all those who so much as associated with them will have to go into hiding. But the consequences of the device will not quite be as they expected. Sequel to Wally West: Survivor.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: People seemed to be very interested in a sequel for this so I've spent some time (maybe quite a few months...) working on a decent story line and I think I've figured it out. I've also taken on the fact that people wanted longer chapters so I've upped my minimum word limit an extra 500-1,000 words._

_After a lot of debating, I have decided that this story will take place before Age of Ultron as it would be rather difficult given the past events in the original story before this. It begins after Captain America: Winter Soldier, however, though it will probably backtrack a little._

_Hope you enjoy this. Follow, favourite and review if you do! :)_

_I do not own any of the Marvel or DC universe except any Original characters that I wish to add._

* * *

**Chapter 1- Aftermath**

This begins eleven months after the battle through dimensions. Both universes began that eleven months in anarchy, both searching desperately for a way back to each other. Each of them had lost, and gained, major puzzle pieces that they wanted to give back. The DC universe had lost two heroes and gained three. Wolverine, Ant-Man and Black Widow had all been too slow to make it home, as had Superboy and Wonder Woman. Slowly, the three newcomers had begun to lose hope of getting back. Plus, in those months they had more things to worry about.

It had not been just the heroes who had gotten stuck in places that weren't their own. Villains of all kinds now wandered unfamiliar streets, murdering, thieving and becoming an absolute nuisance. The heroes had a lot of cleanup duty to work through.

Then, eleven months later, they had accomplished much. All villains were now either locked up or hiding, showing neither hide nor tail of themselves.

**[-]**

**_Central City | DC Universe_**

_**Present day...**_

The sky was dull and grey, no hint of blue shining through the thick layer of cloud. A pair walked silently through the city, hands intertwined together. Yet, the male seemed distant, eyes looking somewhere other than the woman, even though she only had eyes for him. There were brief passers, people insignificant and of little matter to the lives of the two.

"Wally?" The blonde female gathered no reply from him. "Hey, Wally." This repetition gained somewhat of a mumble from him as he looked to her. "You were doing it again."

"I was?" Wally asked. "I'm sorry, Artemis. I know I keep doing it but-"

"You were thinking of her again, weren't you?" Artemis questioned, eyebrows raising. "It's been almost a year, Wally. If they were going to somehow open some kind of portal, don't you think they'd have done it by now? You need to let her go."

"I can't do that."

"She's dead, Wally."

"We don't know that."

"Yes, we do. She was stabbed and you were both thousands of miles from anyone who could have helped. There was no way she lived." Artemis reasoned.

"You don't know her," Wally replied. "Not like I do."

Artemis closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before speaking. "I know you loved her, Wally."

Wally looked at her in shock for a moment before releasing her hand and lowering his head. "How did you figure that?"

"The way you talk about her... it's the way I wish you would talk about me."

"I-"

"Don't bother, Wally. I don't want this if your heart isn't completely in it." Artemis gave a soft sigh, as though what she was about to say had been coming for a while. "I think we should take a break."

"Artemis-"

"No, let me speak. You need space to deal with whatever is going on with you. And I need to give you that space."

Wally closed his eyes for a long moment before nodding slowly. "I suppose you're right. I need to figure something out for myself."

Just then, there came a beeping noise from both of them as their phones blared. In sync, they pulled them from their pockets and studied the screens intently.

_Watchtower. Now._

_-BM_

"Good ol', Batman. Always knows when to ruin a serious break-up," Wally muttered.

**[-]**

_**Watchtower | DC Universe**_

_**Present Day...**_

"Please, be serious. Do we really think they've figured out another way through? Fury himself said that the portals were closing for good-"

"The signals are all the same. It doesn't seem that they've managed a stable way through yet, however. It looks like we'll be playing the waiting game again," Nightwing explained, glancing over at Wally. "How long did it take them the last time?"

"Once the device was built... it exploded, actually. Chrissy gained the power to skip over here but she mastered that pretty much instantly. What are the signs?" Wally asked, looking confused.

"The portals emit some kind of increase in heat," Batman explained. "We set up sensors here on the Watchtower to detect temperatures out of the ordinary. It seems Central City is the hotspot for that right now."

Dick looked towards Artemis. "Didn't you say that Chrissy was-"

"She's not dead!" Wally snapped, interrupting him. "She can't be."

"People die, KF," Nightwing pointed out. "Especially when they've been stabbed."

"Shut up," growled the speedster, turning and walking towards the zetatube.

"Wally, wait!" Dick called as he jogged after him.

"Bunch of utter knuckleheads," Wally heard Wolverine grumble, only to receive a jab in the ribs from Widow.

Wally reached the zetatube long before Dick had a chance to catch up to him.

"Kidflash, B-0-5."

"I thought his name was Speedster?" That really did show how little Wally had interacted with Logan and the others since getting here.

"Do you pay attention to anything?" Well, Black Widow was a superagent after all. Of course she had realised.

The flash of light engulfed him before he could listen to any more.

**[-]**

**Central City | DC Universe**

**A few days later...**

"Wally, you're out here everyday. Does my statue really interest you that much?" The redhead could tell his uncle was trying to sound somewhat comedic but was failing, rather miserably.

"If she comes through then this would be the first place she would come."

"Not the Watchtower?"

"It'd be more difficult up in space. If she came through wrong then she could kill anyone who decided to go through." Wally was glad that his uncle hadn't decided to point out the obvious, that she wouldn't be coming through anyway.

"Ah." Barry took a seat next to him under the looming shadow of the Flash statue. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"I think your team wanted to throw you a party or something. Apparently you never answered their calls and they got worried."

"I'm not in the mood."

Barry nudged him. "You used to love your birthdays. All the specially prepared food and stuff. Have you eaten at all today?"

Wally sighed, looking down. "I had breakfast."

"That was almost ten hours ago. With metabolisms like ours, you could be putting yourself at serious risk if you don't eat something. Come back to the tower for an hour or so. Then you can come back and I won't bother you again."

"Fine."

The pair stood and proceeded to walk towards the zeta tubes.

"I'd also like to talk to you about something important later."

**[-]**

_**DC Universe | The Watchtower**_

_**Half an hour later...**_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Wally! Happy birthday to you!" The chorus of song echoed around the meeting room as Wally blew out the candles on the cake. M'Gann had made it for him, along with her amazing cookies. Yet everyone noticed that he barely ate any of it. The party disaparated only a short while later. The whole of the team didn't feel right, partying without Superboy and with Wally so disheartened. Despite her best efforts to stay happy and smiling, it was obvious M'Gann hadn't gotten over it all yet, either. A little while later, when everyone else had left, she came to stand next to Wally, staying in complete silence for a long time.

Then the silence broke as she spoke up. "You miss her, don't you?" she asked him softly. When she gained no reply, she continued. "I miss Conner, too. I mean, I know he's not dead... but he's still stuck over there. Of all of the powers out there, I can't believe that nobody here has the power to move over dimensions."

"Yes," Wally murmured softly when she had finished speaking.

"Huh?"

"Yes. I miss her."

"I know." The Martian girl gave a soft sigh before leaning back a little, looking up out of one of the windows. "So does everyone here. We're worried about you."

"You don't need to be."

"Yes, we do. We're your friends, Wally, and we'll always be here for you." Scooting closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close. Her hug was warm and it was almost like she had known that it was this warmth that he craved. His head lowered to rest on her shoulder as she held him. It was exactly what he had been needing, and M'gann had known without even needing to delve into his mind.

**[-]**

Barry waited until M'gann left before entering the room. It took quite a lot of patience for the speedster but he just about managed it.

"Hey," the martian said with a smile as she passed him.

"Hey," he replied softly before walking through the door she had just exited.

Wally still stood where M'gann had left him, looking out of one of the windows towards the stars. He didn't even glance up as Barry entered. "I think I know what you want to talk about." He spoke without turning his gaze.

"You do?" Barry sounded surprised, as though he thought the news would be new to his former apprentice.

Wally's eyes turned down. "You have your children to think about now and I'm sure you want to be like Jay; get out before the job puts you out permanently, right?"

"Yeah. That's exactly it."

"The world's going to miss The Flash."

Barry shook his head slightly, giving a soft smirk as he landed a hand on Wally's shoulder. "The Flash isn't going anywhere."

Wally looked at him, confused. "What-"

"I want you to take up the mantle and become The Flash."

Wally's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds, as he fumbled over something to say. "But I'm not as fast as you," he finally spluttered.

"It isn't all about the speed," replied Barry. "What really matters is that you deserve the title; you're the perfect man for the job. I watched you grow, Wally. Plus, Impulse is a little young for the title and I really want to get out of the limelight. I'm too old for this kind of thing now."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes," Barry pressed.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there. It's been a while... hasn't it? Unfortunately, I have to say that I have no big excuses for the four months I've been gone. In truth, I really did think I was probably just going to throw in the towel on the whole fanfiction thing... and then I realised just how much I missed it. So, here I am. I'm back but this time I'm not going to promise a regular updating schedule. I'll upload sporadically. Perhaps I'll upload a couple of chapters in a day, perhaps you won't hear from me again for about a month (I'm going to try not to go _that_ long, however).

I only ask that the fans of this are patient. I've had messages from a few of you about this fanfiction, asking me to continue and I can honestly say that you really didn't influence my decision in this. If anything, you made the wait even longer because I felt pressured to get this together. If you'd like to ask questions about the storyline, give feedback (both positive and negative), etc, I will be willing to spend some of my time replying to you but please don't try to push me to get chapters out quicker. I have enough pressure irl, I don't need it online too. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Central City | DC Universe**

**2 Months Later...**

Wally had dove right into his role as The Flash. It was good for everyone to see him doing something other than sulk. Barry had his suit tailored to fit the younger speedster's measurements and Impulse had even taken up the role as his (rather annoying) sidekick. This, unfortunately, meant that Wally had to spend a lot more time with his first cousin once removed.

"This is so fun," the new Kidflash exclaimed one afternoon after the duo had taken down Gorilla Grodd. "I really don't understand why you gave this up. I mean, working with the Team is fun and all but this whole hero-sidekick thing is so much funner."

Wally ruffled his hair jokingly, chuckling. "Funner isn't even a word, dude," he replied.

"Why not? It makes sense. Like the fact that I'm a lot funner than you." Bart stuck his tongue out.

The Flash gave a roll of his eyes. "You act like such a kid."

"That's because I _am_ a kid. Hence the name KidFlash." He seperated the words out with a gesture of his hands. "KID Flash."

It was how most of their conversations went nowadays. Bart loved it and it seemed as though the role distracted Wally enough for him to actually have fun again. Patrolling the streets, helping people out; it was like he was back to the old him. Except, he was the boss now, with his own sidekick to help him out. It certainly made him feel more of an adult.

Barry had officially hung up his suit and retired. The twins needed him and Wally completely understood. Fighting villains was dangerous. Who knew when something may go wrong? Though, Wally did kind of miss fighting with him. Going around to his Aunt and Uncle's house for dinner in the evenings wasn't exactly the same as fighting crime with The Flash.

It wasn't as if there were many dangerous villains around to bother them anyway. There was Bane, who had showed up once whilst stealing from some kind of warehouse. Riddler had been a long way from Gotham when he had decided to break into a bank. Everything just seemed off about the situations.

It was Dick that pointed out something that they should have been noticing.

"I'm worried," he told Wally as they trained in the Watchtower. It was something they had been regularly doing since their reunion. It was a way for them to hang out without looking as though they were doing nothing.

"About...?" asked Wally.

"I haven't heard from Batman since last week."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Is that new?"

Dick shrugged, throwing another blow towards Wally's shoulder which he narrowly avoided, teasingly close to letting Dick hit him. "He usually checks in every couple of days."

"Dude, he's the Bat. What could possibly happen to him?" But, if Dick was worried, then something had to be wrong.

Nightwing gave a small shrug in reply.

"Come to think of it..." Wally added. "I haven't seen Superman around in a while either. Maybe they're on some kind of mission together?"

"We should ask someone."

It turned out that, no, they had not planned a mission together. Dick had called Alfred and apparently Bruce hadn't been home since last Saturday. It was now the following Sunday.

Then it hit closer to home.

Wally was sitting, watching TV with his mom, waiting for his dad to come home.

"Wolfgang Von Strucker is here for an interview with us," it spoke but Wally was barely listening. He had other things on his mind. Then, his mom's phone rang and he watched her answer it.

"No, Rudy hasn't gotten a new phone. Are you sure you've been dialling the right person?" asked his mother in response to whatever the other speaker had said. She listened for a moment before frowning. "He texted me an hour ago to tell me he was leaving the building. His car can't possibly be there." She looked across at Wally. "Would you mind just calling your father? There seems to be a bit of an issue here."

Wally nodded and picked his phone off the side table, dialling his father's number. "This phone no longer exists," said the voice on the other end. That was impossible. His father had not bought a new cell.

**[-]**

Something was happening here and the League needed to figure out what. An urgent meeting was called at the Watchtower, where a long list of missing people and heroes was shown on the biggest screen. There were far more than Wally could ever have imagined.

"It seems that something is happening to the citizens here," said Martian Manhunter. "Superman, Batman, many of the part-time heroes and even more regular humans have been going missing. At first, we thought this was purely to do with our comrades. But, after further investigation, it turns out that many regular civilians have also disappeared. "

He pressed a button on the computer and a newspaper report appeared on all screens. Then it began to scroll through others. "There have been many reports about people disappearing completely. One moment, they are walking down the street, the next they are just gone. M'Gann has a theory regarding this."

The younger Martian stepped up to speak. "Well... what I was thinking... umm... maybe it's something to do with the dimensions. Perhaps something that was done last year has caused cracks in the dimensions? Just a thought."

"It makes sense," said Nightwing.

There was a spurt of murmuring from other members, including Wolverine, Antman and Black Widow, who looked somewhat hopeful. Wally didn't blame them. If there was a possibility to get home then of course that would give them hope.

"But why would it take a year to manifest?" Wally questioned.

"It's been happening over the past six months," replied the Manhunter.

Wally shrugged. "That's still half a year without anything."

"Perhaps there was a delay. If only Christina were here. She'd probably have some kind of explanation for it all." J'onn sounded almost wistful, shaking his head a little before turning off the screens. "Regardless, we need to find a way to stop it."

"How do we stop something like this?" Nightwing asked.

"We can't," Wally muttered.

**[-]**

It just kept happening, seemingly more and more, as the weeks went on. The league tried to work on ways to stop it, but there was nothing. There was stuff happening within the government, too, as if something was manipulating them and pitting them against the heroes. "Is this a new so-called "superhero"?" was the titles of many newspapers, all with the same face; Wolfgang Von Strucker.

Heroes were no longer welcome in many situations and the public began to grow wary of them. More than once, Wally and Bart were told that they "needed to let the police handle it" and that the people "didn't want their kind here".

It wasn't until this point that the League finally did some research and found that Von Strucker was part of an organisation named HARDY, who had been founded right at the same time that the disappearances had started, that they finally knew the cause. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when Black Canary was tasered by one of the cops after helping them catch a crook. Green Arrow had helped her get out of there but it became quite obvious that the heroes were no longer wanted.

**[-]**

**Watchtower | DC Universe**

**Present Day...**

"Man, this sucks," grumbled Bart as he flopped back onto a couch. "Manhunter says we shouldn't go out again until we're given the all clear."

"I know. I've already talked to him," Wally replied.

"And you're actually listening to him?"

"Yeah."

The boy leapt to his feet. "Come on, Wally," he whined, jumping around and throwing fists towards imaginary foes. "Let's go fight some bad guys. You and me, Flash and Kidflash, fastest fighting duo. Just because Canary got whooped by a cop doesn't mean we have to be on house arrest."

"Dude."

"Well, you know, she doesn't have _real_ powers, just that stupid scream thing," Bart pointed out. "That means she's a lot easier to take down than us."

Wally may have failed to tell him about the approaching Black Canary from Bart's rear. Within a few moments, she had the kid pinned to the floor as he squirmed and whined under her. "Easy, am I?" she asked, eyebrows raising, letting up on her grip.

Bart flitted away in a flash of lightning, appearing at the other side of the room and looking notably embarrassed.

"You feeling okay?" Wally asked Canary, ignoring the sulking Bart.

"It was just a taser, easy enough to shake off," she replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Wally nodded. "But what would they have done if they caught you?"

"Who knows?" she replied. "For all I know, they'd have locked me in a jail cell, but it's not like I would have been there for long anyway."

"Yeah, I guess."

"This Von Strucker guy better be preparing for war because that's what he's going to get if he continues like this," Canary pointed out.


End file.
